Hotel Chrysalis
by NekoSama
Summary: Ficette:A Darien dream sequence with the lyrics of the Hotel California by the Eagles


Hotel Chrysalis  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Email: nekosama@i...  
Catagory: Angst/Parody  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Ficette:A Darien dream sequence with the lyrics of the Hotel   
California by the Eagles  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not   
mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.  
  
  
  
--On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair, warm smell of   
colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a   
shimmering light, my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to   
stop for the night. There she stood in the doorway. I heard the   
mission bell.--  
  
"My God... It's Allianora, Alive!" he ran up to her.  
  
--And I was thinking to myself, `This could be heaven and this could   
be hell.'--  
  
He wasn't sure if she was even real until he touched her sleeve. She   
just smiled and nodded at him.  
  
--Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way. There were   
voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say, `Welcome to the   
Hotel Chrysalis...such a lovely place... such a lovely face...Ready a   
room at the Hotel Chrysalis... anytime of year, you can find her   
here.'--  
  
He followed her down the hallway, and into one of the rooms taking   
her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. Next thing he knew it was   
morning.  
  
--Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends. She's got   
a lot of pretty, pretty, boys that she calls friends. How they dance   
in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some   
dance to forget.--  
  
He grew jealous seeing her dance with the young men from Chrysalis,   
and he wanted to stop her and bring her back up to his room.   
Something in her eyes told him not to, though, and so he only   
watched, longing to hold her again.  
  
--So I called up the captain, `Please bring me my wine.' He said, `We   
haven't had that spirit here since 1969.'--  
  
Darien was shocked hearing Stark's voice on the other end of the   
phone, maybe the alcohol would not be such a good idea after all.  
  
--And still those voices are calling from far away. Wake you up in   
the middle of the night, just to hear them say, `Welcome to the Hotel   
Chrysalis...such a lovely place... such a lovely face...They're livin   
it up at the Hotel Chrysalis... what a nice surprise, bring your   
alibis.'--  
  
Darien had to laugh at that, remembering all the times he had to come   
up with an alibi for one reason or another.  
  
--Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice. And she   
said, 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device.' --  
  
He recalled how Allianora had told him about her `gift' that   
Chrysalis had given her before she even knew that there were strings   
attached. Much like him and his quicksilver gland.  
  
--And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast, they   
stab it with their steely knives,   
But they just can't kill the beast.--  
  
No matter what he'd done Chrysalis always seemed to slip away at the   
last moment.  
  
--Last thing I remember, I was running for the door. I had to find   
the passage back to the place I was before.--  
  
He needed to escape from here and get back to his life. It wasn't the   
best life in the world, but anything would be preferable than being   
trapped here.  
  
--'Relax,' said the night man, `We are programmed to receive. You can   
checkout any time you like, but you can never leave.'--   
  
Darien shot up in bed his forehead dripping with sweat. He was glad   
to be at home safe in his bed, except he was a little troubled now   
having seen Allianora in his dreams this time. He ran his fingers   
through his hair an something on his nightstand caught his attention.   
There was a gold double-helix pin lying there, and a note beside it.   
With one word.  
  
--Soon.--  
  
"Aw crap!"  
  
The end  
  
Feedback is welcome... 


End file.
